You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This
by MadScientistV
Summary: Song fic I wrote for my mom on her birthday. I OWN NOTHING! Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and the song belongs to Toby Keith I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong.


Ch. 2 You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

Thanksgiving had just ended and the Yule Ball was just around the corner. Since the defeat of Voldemort and Harry's return to Hogwart's to finish his schooling, the Headmistress decided to hold a celebration in the form of the Yule Ball. It had been two months since Harry and Snape got together, and they had kept it from the school since Harry was still a student and Snape was still considered a 'suspicious character'. Only Hermione and the Headmistress knew of their relationship.

As Harry sat at breakfast with Hermione and Ron, he stared up at the Head table and watched Snape sip at his drink. He wondered if he would see Snape at the Yule Ball, or if his older boyfriend would even ask Harry to go to the Yule Ball with him. Snape felt Harry's gaze on him and turned his own black eyes to emerald green. An eyebrow rose and he felt his lips try to twitch up into a smile, but failed miserably. Harry snickered before looking over at Ron, who was talking to Neville about the Yule Ball.

"So, mate, who're you taking?" Ron smiled at Harry and Harry felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Um... I don't know yet." Harry replied and looked down into his drink. "I might not take anyone."

Hermione tilted her head in curiosity. "Aren't you going with S-"

"'Mione!" Harry snapped urgently, slapping a hand over the girl's mouth. Hermione's eyes widened, then seemed to smile at him knowingly. Harry sighed, lowering his hand.

"Sorry Harry." The girl whispered.

Ron watched the two curiously. He knew the name must start with an 'S', but he just shrugged it off and turned back to Neville.

Sighing, Harry looked down into his orange juice and reflected back on the kiss he shared with Snape. Or, the **many** kisses they'd shared. Harry smiled giddily. The kisses hadn't led anywhere, but that was alright. He'd been happy just to sit in the professor's lap and kiss and cuddle him. He never knew the 'old bat bastard' could be so sweet and romantic. Sighing once again, the savior of the wizarding world laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes, imagining many more kisses and embraces he could share with the professor in the future.

~ I got a funny feeling

The moment that your lips touched mine

Something shot right through me

My heart skipped a beat in time ~

Snape watched Harry lay his head down and felt his heart race faster and faster. Standing, he excused himself from the other teachers and walked through the side door. He walked down to the dungeons and into his office. Shutting the door, he leaned against it with a heavy sigh. He could barely be in the same room as the boy without feeling his heart race and his blood rush through his veins. He's afraid one day he may lose his cool. And that wouldn't be a good thing, not a good thing at all.

With the Yule Ball around the corner and Christmas right behind it, things were starting to get romantic between students. Cuddling in front of the fire, exchanging presents, going shopping together and anticipating the Yule Ball. Snape rubbed his hands together and then put them to his face, feeling weary. He hoped Harry wasn't hoping to go to the Yule Ball with him. Snape would most likely be on chaparone duty that night. But surely one dance with Harry wouldn't hurt. It could just be seen as a... friendship sort of thing.

The clock bonged eight times, signaling class would start in five minutes. Outside his office, Snape could hear the students start filing in. He knew Harry and his two dimwit friends would be out there and he only hoped he would be able to concentrate on lecturing and try not to meet those emerald jewels. The potions master opened the door ajar and peeked out. He saw Harry and his two friend sit on the second row.

"Harry, where're your glasses, mate?" Ron asked.

"Ronald, you just now realized Harry's glasses are gone?" Hermione sighed.

Harry chuckled. "I corrected my eyesight with magic." 'More like Severus did.' Was Harry's after thought. He turned his gaze to the door and saw Snape peeking out at him. 'What's he doing?'

Snape's gaze met Harry's and the professor's heart was sent racing. He shut the door silently and leaned against it again, taking deep breaths to calm his breathing. Finally, he put on his 'evil bat bastard' face and yanked the door open, hearing it slam against the wall before slamming shut once again, and he felt satisfied.

~ There's a different feel about you tonight

Its got me thinking lots of crazy things

I think I even saw a flash of light

Felt like electricity! ~

As the class went on, Harry noticed Snape was trying hard not to look at him, but failing miserably at it. He couldn't help but smile at Snape's failure, because that let him know that Snape's feelings were true and honest, and very strong. Paired with Hermione for the potion, he gathered the ingredients and then helped Hermione, who was impressed by how much better he was doing after the many private lessons with Snape.

"So, Harry, just... uh... how well do these private 'lessons' with Snape go?" Hermione asked, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Harry stared at her innocently for a moment, before realization dawned on him and he blushed profusely. "'Mione!" He yelled. At Hermione's laugh, he blushed even more. "T-That's... none of your business!"

"Sorry, Harry. I couldn't help it. Its just... you two are so cute together. I don't know why, but you are."

Harry stared down at the table, trying to will the blush down before Snape caught on his red face.

"But, seriously. These private lessons are doing you a lot of good. I'm glad you took my advice seriously and asked Snape for help." Hermione smiled.

"Yeah. I have to thank you on that note. Not only did I get better at potions, but I found someone to love."

"Why, you're welcome!" 'Mione smiled proudly and returned to the potion.

Harry looked up at Snape and blushed again, remembering Hermione's suggestive words. Snape looked at him, saw the blush and had to raise an eyebrow at him. The emerald eyed boy just shook his head and helped his intelligent friend with the rest of the potion.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Snow started falling during dinner, so the headmistress made the ceiling look like the sky with a mirage of snow falling on the students. Harry ate dinner with his friends, but had promised to go to Snape's chambers afterward. As dinner came to an end, Snape and Harry shared a 'look' and both left simultaneously. Snape waited outside his chambers for Harry, who arrived soon after he did. He said his password and Harry followed him in.

"What were you flushed about today in class?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry blushed again. "Ah... just... something 'Mione said." He replied, smiling nervously.

"And what did she say?" The potions master started a fire in the fire place and sat down. He patted the spot next to him and Harry sat next to him.

"She was just asking how well the private lessons go."

"Whats so embarrassing about that?" Snape placed an arm behind Harry and began to lightly stroke his hair.

"It was the way she said it and the suggestions behind it..."

The soft whisper was barely heard by the potions master, but as he dwelled on it, he realized the meaning behind the words and couldn't help but blush slightly himself. Groaning softly, he laid his head back against the couch and closed his eyes against the horrible headache he knew was coming. He felt Harry lay his head on his shoulder and smiled some.

"Are you tired?"

"Mm... a little." Harry smiled and toed his shoes off, then pulled his feet under his body to cuddle closer to the potions master.

This was how things usually were when Harry visited Snape. They would sit on the couch in front of the fire and just cuddle close, share a few kisses, maybe take a nap and when they woke, Harry would go back to his dorm to sleep the rest of the night. But tonight, Harry felt things would be different. As he felt the professor's warm fingers lovingly caress his arm, he felt goosebumps rise on his bare skin and he couldn't help but shiver.

"Harry? Are you cold?" Severus' voice was soft and almost gentle.

"Not really." Harry whispered back. He felt self concious at the sudden urge to just push Snape down and have his way with him. He didn't think Snape would very much appreciate the thought.

A pale hand reached down under his chin and gently tilted his head up. Snape stared down at him, curiousity and warmth filling his eyes. Harry felt himself blush, the atmosphere of the room, warmth from the fire, and gaze from his teacher all making his blood boil with lust. Slowly, he saw Snape's face coming closer and Harry lowered his eye lids. Snape stared down at his student, and when Harry closed his eyes, the teacher couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Was Harry expecting a kiss from him?

Snape's hand moved to his cheek, holding it gently. He decided he would humor Harry and kiss him. Their lips met sweetly. Just a brush at first. Then deeper. Harry raised a hand to the back of Snape's neck, pulling him closer for a deeper kiss as Snape's hand went to the back of his head. It was a bit too wet for Snape's taste, but he didn't mind as long as it satisfied Harry.

~ You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at ~

Harry moaned softly as his back hit the seat of the couch. Snape lay a top him, tongue brushing against his. The heat of the room seemed to rise and Harry felt a throbbing in his pelvis. He could feel the heat and weight of Severus on top of him and didn't mind at all. The kiss was drugging enough, but if Snape really started to touch him, Harry would just lose his mind.

Snape felt Harry's arms go around his neck, holding him close and tight. He could feel a heat between Harry's legs and his own member began to twitch in interst. But now wasn't the time to be doing something like this. Harry may be eighteen now, but he was still a student. The Headmistress may be allowing them to have a relationship, but Snape didn't think she would allow them to have sexual intercourse.

Harry pulled away from the kiss to breathe. Both were panting heavily against each other's lips. Opening their eyes, they met each other's gazes and couldn't help but smile and kiss again, sweeter and gently

~ We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin around

And around

And around

And around

As Harry returned to his dorm, his heart was a'flutter and he had butterflies in his stomach. Snape said he may not be able to take Harry to the Yule Ball, but he would be there as a chaparone and promised to dance with Harry at least once.

Harry stood in the boys dormitory the night of the Yule Ball, staring at himself in the mirror. He'd tried combing his hair, but as usual, it was a hopeless case. The emerald eyed boy was wearing the formal robes, a white shirt, black pants, black bow tie and black cloak. Biting his bottom lip, he hoped he looked good enough for Snape.

"Hey mate... whats the matter? We gotta go soon." Ron stood at the door of the boys dorm room, watching Harry. "Don't tell me you got a date and didn't even tell me!"

"No, Ron. I don't have a date."

"Then why d'you look so nervous?" Ron walked into the room and stood beside Harry, staring at himself in the mirror. "I think you look alright."

"... Thanks... Ron. I feel loads better." Harry sighed.

Ron clapped Harry on the back harshly and grinned like an idiot. "No problem! 'Mione's waiting on me, so I'll meet you there?"

"Sure..."

Ron clapped him on the back again before walking out, leaving Harry to bask in his nervousness alone.

'Mione looked up and blinked when she didn't see Harry with Ron. "Where's Harry?"

"He's still getting ready. He seems nervous for some reason." Ron replied, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "I'll go talk to him." Ron blinked and watched his girlfriend walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. She knocked before entering and smiled at Harry. "Harry, is something wrong?"

Harry looked at his friend. "No... well yes... well..." Harry groaned in aggrivation and sat down. "I'm nervous."

"Well... thats understandable. Snape's going to be there isn't he?" Hermione asked and walked over to him.

"Yes, but he's going to be chaparoning, but he did promise me one dance."

Hermione giggled. "I see! You're nervous about dancing with him in front of everyone!"

"I'm nervous about dancing with him period!"

"Harry..." Harry looked up at Hermione's firm voice. "You'll be fine." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Now come on! You don't want to be late for your date do you?"

"I-its not a date!" Harry blushed and allowed himself to be pulled along.

A couple hours went by and Harry danced with Hermione a couple times, as well as a few other girls, but for the most part, he looked around for Snape. He got a few quick glances, but not a full frontal view of the man. As the more louder rock songs came on, Harry sat down and nibbled on snacks. He felt Snape's gaze on him, but he couldn't see the man, and he longed to see him. After an hour of head banging, migraine originating music, slow dance songs finally came into play. Harry sighed as he could finally relax and will the head ache away. A hand gently touched his shoulder and emerald eyes turned to meet coal black.

"Sev..." Harry paused when Snape held out his hand. Smiling, Harry took the offered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up from his seat and led out to the dance floor. Everyone who wasn't dancing stopped talking to watch.

"'Mione! 'Mione look!" Ron pulled Hermione from the conversation she was having with Susan and pointed at Harry and Snape. "Harry's dancin with Snape!"

"Ah..." Hermione smiled. "I was wondering when they would dance."

Harry stared up at Snape's face and allowed the man to lead him in a slow dance. Snape's hand on his hip and other hand holding his, while Harry's free hand rested on Snape's shoulder.

~ They're all watching us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends! ~

"They're staring..." Harry whispered.

"Let them stare." Snape whispered back quickly. "Just... close your eyes and concentrate on me."

Harry smiled and closed his eyes. The feel of Snape's body close to his, the romantic song and atmosphere, as well as Snape leading him in a dance all made him lose sight of where they were and who was watching. Snape looked down at Harry. The boy truely had grown beautiful, especially without the glasses. Lowering his head, Snape brushed his lips along Harry's ear, then across his cheek. Harry automatically turned his head and met Snape's lips in a brief brush of lips.

~When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

And if you do baby kiss me again! ~

"'Mione! T-They're kissing!" Ron's eyes were wide and he had a light blush on his cheeks.

"Yes, Ronald. They're kissing."

"B-But why?"

"Because, Ronald, they're dating. They're in love." Hermione smiled. "Don't they look good together?"

"B-B-But..."

"Ron... look at how happy Harry is."

Ron turned his gaze back to the dancing couple on the dance floor. Harry had a peaceful smile on his lips, eyes closed and flushed very lightly. Snape wasn't smiling, but his eyes were closed as well and he was holding Harry very close and tightly, almost protectively.

"Have you ever seen Harry that happy? Or Snape that peaceful?"

"Well... no." Ron titled his head at the scene.

The rest of the students all stared at Harry and Snape in wonder and surprise. Some thought they looked cute together, others were disgusted and some were just shell shocked.

~ Everybody swears we make the perfect pair

But dancing is as far as it goes

Girl you never move me

Like the way you move me tonight

I just wanted you to know ~

The song came to an end, but Harry and Snape continued slowly moving, just holding each other and reveling in each other's prescence and warmth. Harry laid his head down on Snape's shoulder and felt Snape tilt his head down to kiss his temple. Their eyes remained closed, ignoring everyone else's stares and just concentrating on one another. They were lost in their own little world. Their peaceful world consisting of only the two of them. Their world where they could be happy and not scared, not have to worry about prejudices or suspicions. Their world without worries.

~ I just wanted you to know! ~

As the Yule Ball came to an end, Snape led Harry to his chambers where they proceeded to kick off their painful shoes and take off their too hot robes and sit on the couch together to cuddle like they always did. Snape allowed Harry a small sip of brandy, but that was all. He drank a single glass himself as he petted Harry's hair and arm. Harry had his head on Snape's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You're quite the dancer, Harry..." Snape said softly.

Harry giggled. "You are too, Sev."

Snape blushed at the new nickname bestowed upon him by Harry. So long as he didn't use it in public... Severus thought. The older man sighed and laid his head back on the couch, placing the half empty glass of brandy on the table. Harry looked up at Severus and smiled. Slowly, he crawled into the man's lap and swooped down to capture his lips. Snape's eyes opened in surprise at the sudden, quick movement Harry made, just to kiss him. It was even barely a kiss, more of a teasing one second touch of lips, if even a second. He raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What was that?"

Harry grinned, letting his fingers weave through the black strands of hair that was slightly damp from the sweat of dancing in thick robes. "A kiss?"

"You call that a kiss, brat?" Snape wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled the boy closer, his fingers gripping the clothes. "I'll show you a kiss..."

Harry smiled as he was kissed passionately. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be pulled into their world once again. As he was pushed back on the couch, their tongues met in a frenzy of heat and lust. His fingers tangeled themselves in Snape's hair as his shirt was unbuttoned. Even though the dungeon was naturally cold, his body didn't feel it as the heat came from within. Like a couple weeks ago, Snape's body atop him was all he needed to keep warm. His kisses were drugging, his touch firey, and Harry was losing himself in it once again.

~ You shouldn't kiss me like this

Unless you mean it like that

Cause I'll just close my eyes

And I won't know where I'm at

We'll get lost on this dance floor

Spinnin around

And around

And around

And around ~

As clothes were removed, even Snape couldn't stop himself. He picked Harry up and carried him to his bedroom, gently laying him on his bed and proceeding to tease his neck with a flurry of butterfly kisses and harsh nips. The soft gentle touches lulled Harry into a world where nothing but Snape existed. Snape's kisses, Snape's scent, Snape's skin and voice. The youth's body was steadily changing, he was at the professor's mercy.

The sensation of Snape touching him was unlike anything Harry had ever felt. It was hot, so hot, and it was all Harry could do not to be too loud. His hands searched for anything to grip, the bed sheets or Snape's hair between his legs. Severus' fingers were gentle and precise. Harry sobbed as the pleasure overwhelemed him and Snape gently touched his cheek. Their bodies met and Harry felt the numbing pleasure of the area where they joined.

"Sev..."

"Shh..." Snape held him gently, kissing his ear and gently caressing his hips. "Harry... I love you..."

Harry stared up at him with teary, glazed over eyes. Smiling happily, Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's shoulders and pulled him closer. Nodding, he couldn't speak for fear of nothing but a squeak coming out, he was gently rocked by the body above him. Washed away by immense pleasure, Harry cried out.

~ They're all watching us now

They think we're falling in love

They'd never believe we're just friends! ~

The next morning as Harry walked into the Great Hall, everyone stopped talking and stared at him. He ignored them and happily walked to his friends and sat down. Ron blushed slightly and looked away. Hermione smiled.

"You never came back to the dorm last night, Harry." She smiled knowingly.

"Uh... yeah... heh." Harry swallowed and nervously gathered food up for him to eat.

"Is it safe to assume you did it with Snape last night?" She asked in a whisper.

Harry choked on his orange juice and quickly set his glass down to cough. "'M-Mione!" His emerald eyes widened and he blushed red.

Hermione giggled and Ron looked at her curiously. "I'll take that as a yes!" She declared and went back to her book.

Snape soon walked in through the doors of the Great Hall, he was still the same, but rather than going to the head table, he greeted Harry by kissing him on the top of his head and a gentle pet on his shoulder before making his way to the table. Harry smiled shyly, but everyone went quiet again, staring in surprise. After doing that, Snape vowed to himself never to do it again.

~ When you kiss me like this

I think you mean it like that

And if you do baby kiss me again

Kiss me again! ~

End


End file.
